Question: ${\dfrac{2}{5} \div 4 =} $
Answer: Draw ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$ into $4$ rows. Each of the ${4}$ rows is $\dfrac{2}{20}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{2}{5}} \div 4$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{2}{5}}$. $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of } {\dfrac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ $\dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{2}{5}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{2}}{4\times5}=\dfrac{2}{20}$ $\dfrac{2}{5} \div 4 = \dfrac{2}{20}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]